3goabfandomcom-20200214-history
Todd Toddington
Evernote Transcription Date of Birth: December 5th, 1971 Physical Appearance: Eyes: Dark blue eyes Hair: Medium-Short length dark brown hair, parted on the side, graying Stature: Average height, generally overweight Story: After graduating high school, Todd pursued a career in business management, trusting that his proficiency in leadership would land him a job at a high level, multi-billion dollar corporation. After finding himself stuck on a rung of the corporate ladder, no further opportunity allowing him to get higher being offered to him, he decided to take up his friend John's idea of becoming talk show radio hosts on the radio network - TALK 140.85. He figured he could put his economic expertise to work on the show once it brought in revenue, while also providing a second voice for the show to maintain the conversation value that the two of them appreciated. It was at this time that he - secretly still longing to be the head of a multi-billion dollar business - got involved with the Sales Obelisk of Yore, or, SOY. A criminal network of mafias and organizations underneath the mask of different everyday companies. Todd exported an estimated amount of around ten million dollars from their talk-show's revenue to support himself in this 'second world' of crime. Regardless of ethicality, he eventually garnered himself the nickname 'the Boss' (an honorary title with no meaning other than respect given to him), because he was known for calling the shots. While doing work with crime organizations, he always wore a golden mask to hide his identity. Because of this, people he recruited to work for him always wore a yellow mask in tribute to his golden one. This ensured that his fame would get around (after having such a strange method of hiding his identity) and kept him from being encountered outside of 'business.' He was often the one who tasked himself with taking charge of stock control. (SOY controlled the rises and falls of company stocks behind the scenes to give a sense of "risk" to stock investors, though at any time they could drop or rise their stocks to the nth degree.) Eventually, after Rob's incarceration, Kyle Bradford ran and became elected as the Governor of Utah, but his running mate, Evan McFinn, was killed in a bus accident. Evan was also the CEO of Beef-fil-a at the time, and with the new voided position, Stan suggested Todd fill Evan's spot to Kyle, who was struggling to both find another running mate, and find someone to replace his old friend in his former job which had no suitable employees to promote. Todd immediately became the CEO of Beef-fil-a, which increased his public presence, especially in the world of SOY. In an attempt to give himself the eventual upper hand in case the time came when he'd need to reenter SOY as a high power figure, he purposefully made himself look like a weak and vulnerable CEO to SOY while being violently introduced to them after his employment. That way, when he wanted to come back, he could make a demonstration of his power by setting up an ambush with Todd, CEO of Beef-fil-a, as the chopping block bait, and the Man in the Golden Mask as the executioner's axe. Affiliation: 3GOAB, Beef-fil-a, former freelancing SOY member, Head Chairman of SOY Appearance: 3 Guys on a Bench 1: Wears an unbuttoned, button down white collar shirt with a tucked black shirt underneath, a leather jacket, slacks, and his hair - obviously not cut into a mullet - slicked back heavily with gels and product into what looks like it's supposed to be a mullet. 3 Guys on a Bench 3: Wears a standard business-formal suit and his hair down. When he's the Boss, he wears a golden mask, symbolizing his leadership over the Masks, a black top hat, a black scarf, which he wears backwards, and an all black suit, emphasizing the golden mask.